voltzwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Edd's Nether Temple
Edd's Nether Temple, also known as Edd's Nether Fort is a massive hanging construction located in the nether. It was Edd2012's main base of operations during Voltz Wars: Season Three after he fled from Tekkit. The fortress is build out of netherbrick and hangs from the ceiling of the Nether by four large Porktonium chains. There is a small netherbrick bridge which runs from the Nether Portal to Edd's Fort, and the fort itself is protected by a forcefield and laser turrets. Edd originally garrisoned Zombie Pigmen until they were exchanged for more coordinated Porkmen. The fort contains a large dungeon, an armory, a council chamber, and a room which formerly held the third Porkcrux. The First Attack on the Fort After the newly allied fndgames and FMB chase Edd from Tekkit they ended up in the nether. They followed a path of nether brick to a long bridge leading to Edd's fort. It is noted that the chains holding the base up are made of Porktonium and it is well defended. The base is suspended above a lava lake only accessible through a bridge. When the allies attempted to charge the base, but were pushed back by the laser turrets that surround it. Despite many attempts, Finbarhawkes and D 2the avid were knocked into the lava and burned, even with their power armor. FMB had it worse, without power armor they were forced to cross the bridge and took heavy fire in the process. Eventually Edd just blew up the bridge, forcing FMB to build across, while he shot and killed them. Unable to breach the fort, the allies retreated. The Second Attack on the Fort Much later, after FMB acquire power armor, the allies attacked the fort again. However this time Edd has installed a force field around the base, although he also re installed the bridge. FMB, with their new armor, flew on top of the fort and Used an EMP to disable the field, as FnD charged inside. Edd however escaped capture by using a time machine inside the temple. After traveling through time on a long adventure, the allies returned to the temple and found a porkcrux in a back room, which D_2the_avid promptly destroyed. The Third Attack on the Fort (and it's destruction) Later during season 4 Edd captured _Ricochet. FunkMasterBlast and Rory Blackhammer then went to the nether to save them. At this point the fort was re defended by Edd. Although the force field and laser turrets were no longer operational, Edd's new massive pig army defends it. Using a convenient airship located nearby, Funk and Blackhammer fly by the army which was blockading the bridge. Funk and Rory then bust through the side entrance and engage General Black Pudding (the pigman left in charge of the base in Edd's absence) along with his soldiers. After defeating them FunkMasterBlast freed _Ricochet along with others trapped in the fort's dungeon. They proceeded to find the armoury where they equipped armour and guns to fight their way out. _Ricochet also found some dynamite and they began shooting their way through the army on the bridge. Just before escaping _Ricochet lit and threw the dynamite into a temple which exploded soon afterwords, presumably destroying the fort entirely. Category:Bases and outposts Category:Location Category:Season 3 Bases